Felicidad
by Antifashion19
Summary: Entonces recordó lo que su madre le había dicho años atrás: "La felicidad es olvidarse de los problemas". Sonrió y se giró de nueva cuenta hacia la casa, esperando que la Hyuuga y él se detuvieran debajo de otro muérdago. Premio para 2do lugar de Hinata Kisu.


**Disclaimer**:  
>"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."<p>

**Título: **Felicidad.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Romance (?)  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Narutoverse. Posible OoC.  
><em>Sobre aviso no hay engaño<em>.

**Edición: **Miércoles 24 de Julio del 2013.

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:  
><strong>Drabble para la ganadora del segundo lugar del "_Concurso de One Shot´s Terroríficos_" del grupo Naruto All Project | Hinata Kisu. Para Inés Salazar (Selene Uchiha) por su One Shot: "_El Bosque Maldito_" (cuya historia esta publicada en esta misma página, en la cuenta de Naruto All Project).

* * *

><p><strong>Felicidad<strong>**  
><strong>"La felicidad llega cuando menos la esperas. ¡Aprovéchala, que nada pierdes con tenerla!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Frunció el ceño al ver los cuernos de reno que llevaba sobre su cabeza, y como estos tintineaban sin parar cuando él se movía; se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre uno de los sofás de la gran sala de aquella casa. Aun no entendía cómo es que se había dejado convencer para ir a la fiesta que habían organizado para festejar aquel día… Navidad.

Seguía sin comprender porque para todos, ese día era especial. Para él sólo era como cualquier día de los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año; una época común, salvo por el frío que hasta sus huesos comenzaba a calar, irritando su nariz mucho más, incluso se enfermaba con mayor facilidad. No, para él no era un día tan agradable como para todos.

—¡Oh, Blanca Navidad, sueño y con la nieve alrededor…! —todos los shinobis de Konoha se abrazaron mutuamente para cantar—, ¡blanca es mi primera, y es mensajera de paz y de puro amor…!

_¿Blanca navidad?_

¡No! La navidad no era blanca, no debería serlo. ¿Acaso todos ellos creían que por ser navidad, las muertes dejarían de pasar? La navidad también era roja como cualquier día en la vida de un ninja… roja, roja y más roja. Roja sangre. Roja muerte.

Se levantó molesto, arrancándose la pequeña nariz luminiscente que tenia pegada a su cara; avanzó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse de allí. Se había cansado de soportar las boberías que hacían Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi.

—¿A dónde vas _Teme_? —preguntó el rubio de su amigo—, aun falta el brindis y el abrazo, y el...

—No me importa, Naruto —cogió su saco color azul oscuro, se lo colocó y avanzó hacia la entrada—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

Siguió caminando, ignorando las voces de sus amigos que le seguían llamando. Hasta que la vio, ingresando tímidamente a la casa y deteniéndose en la entrada al verlo ahí; ambos se quedaron frente a frente, ella nerviosa y él sin saber que decir. Notó lo hermosa que lucía, y como sus ojos blancos resplandecían; él se quedo inmóvil, tratando de que su boca no balbucearas cosas idiotas.

—F-feliz navidad, Sasuke-kun —sonrió y se inclinó levemente—. E-espero que e-este día este lleno de f-felicidad para…

—La felicidad es volátil —se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar—, Hyuuga.

Sin embargo Hinata se quedo ahí, viéndolo tristemente hasta que se dio cuenta de las miradas de los demás; sus mejillas se sonrojaron instantáneamente, y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos. El Uchiha al notar el comportamiento de su compañera, giró levemente la cabeza intentando descubrir lo que sucedía… Hasta que vio a todos sus compañeros que los miraban ansiosamente; notó como el rubio señalaba hacia arriba de ambos.

Hinata y él voltearon la vista hacia arriba, encontrándose con el pequeño muérdago que colgaba del marco de la puerta. Entendió lo que tenía que pasar… Sakura lo había repetido unos días atrás, sobre que deseaba que ella y él se pararan en el marco de la puerta y a causa de la tradición del muérdago ambos se tuvieran que besar.

—¡Beso, beso! —rodó los ojos molestó, y mucho más al escuchar como todos empezaron a corear que se besaran.

La Hyuuga temblaba y balbuceaba cosas, completamente enrojecida. Él sólo se cruzó de brazos y se dio cuenta de que no lo dejarían en paz si no la besaba, incluso se imaginaba a Naruto burlándose de él por ser tan cobarde y no darle un simple beso.

—Un simple beso —se repitió—. Hyuuga, es sólo un simple beso…

Se inclinó y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. Las sintió calientes pero de pronto notó que su corazón le latió rápidamente.

—Hasta luego, Hyuuga —metió la mano en sus bolsillos y salió de la casa. Escuchando como los demás gritan de la emoción—. Y feliz Navidad para ti también.

—H-hasta luego, Sasuke-kun —se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Entonces recordó lo que su madre le había dicho años atrás: "_La felicidad es olvidarse de los problemas. Valorar lo que se tiene y cantar hasta quedar afónicos_". Así que sonrió y se giró de nueva cuenta hacia la casa, esperando que la Hyuuga y él se detuvieran debajo de otro muérdago. 

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<br>**Ok, la verdad no sé si esto se clasifica como drabble, aunque no pasa de las mil palabras. Espero que haya gustado, y muchas gracias Selene Uchiha por participar en nuestro concurso. Y les deseo a todos una "_Feliz Navidad_", esperando que se la pasen bien junto a su familia y amigos.

No beban en exceso y que sus deseos se cumplan. Les quiere Antifashion19.**  
><strong>Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.

.  
><strong>Antifashion19©<br>**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
><em><strong>Eso es plagio<strong>_.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, reviews…everywhere.<strong>  
>—En proceso de contestarlos y editar la historia con las respuestas—<p> 


End file.
